


Skin

by Silverstream16



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic Language, squint for wenrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstream16/pseuds/Silverstream16
Summary: She knew before it happened, that she would regret the conversation.





	Skin

“Seungwan-ah?”

She didn’t know it yet but she wished that this conversation that was about to happen would’ve never happened. She hummed absentmindedly, staring at the dark ceiling of the room.

“Do you maybe... never mind, I’m sorry.”

She was tired, but Seulgi was trying to ask her something, something about her and she wanted to know. 

“No go ahead and ask.”

She kept her voice leveled, worried that maybe Seulgi would ask her something she didn’t want to answer truthfully. She could physically feel Seulgi’s hesitation from across the room, and if that weren’t enough her voice gave it away.

“Do you maybe think about girls the way you’re supposed to think about boys? Maybe Joohyun unnie?”

Seungwan was right, it was a question she didn’t want to answer truthfully, and her blood ran cold instantly. Seulgi’s voice held no malice only curiosity, but she didn’t care. She blurted out angrily before she could even stop herself.

“Are you crazy Seulgi? That’s disgusting. Don’t say that again please.”

Her mouth snapped shut and her breathing picked up, she was trying to will the tears in her eyes to disappear. How could Seulgi just ask her that? How dare she ask her that, that’s not her business. The way she looks at Joohyun, the way she yearns for her to love her back, the way her heart beats solely for her, that’s none of Seulgi’s business. It makes Seungwan sick to think about, she shouldn’t be like this. 

“I’m sorry for upsetting you Seungwan but if... if you do-“

Seulgi needed to shut up, she decided. She couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Shut the fuck up. Just shut up. It’s disgusting to be a faggot okay? Don’t fucking bring it up again.”

She hated that her voice cracked, and she hated that the tears were sliding down her cheeks. Seulgi went silent, and the room stayed silent for a while. Seungwan turned to the wall and cried, at first she tried to keep it quiet, but there was no point anymore. Obviously Seulgi knew about it, because she’s too stupid to be able to contain herself and gave it away. She let out the first bitter sob and more spilled out quickly following. She prayed Seulgi’s silence meant she miraculously fell asleep. But luck wouldn’t have it that way as there was a dip in the end of her bed and a warm body pressed against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

“Shhh it’s okay Seungwan-ah don’t cry.”

Seulgi’s voice was so soft, shock and concern evident. Seungwan has never cried this hard in her life, she could hardly breathe and it felt like every sob was trying to tear her chest apart. She choked pitifully on her sobs and didn’t register being flipped around and cradled into Seulgi’s chest. She felt the warm hands running gently over her back and smoothing her hair. Seulgi continued with a chorus of shushes and soft hums to try and calm the girl down, her shirt getting increasingly more damp from all the tears.

“I’m s-so ashamed...”

It came out as a whisper, but between her hiccups and sobs Seulgi could hear it clearly. She felt tears threatening to fall from her own eyes hearing how broken the girl truly sounded.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about honey, nothing. There is nothing wrong with you, you are Son Seungwan, the amazingly talented and kindhearted girl we all know and love. We are never going to think any less of you for anything, especially this.”

Seulgi picked her words carefully and thoughtfully, trying to show Seungwan just how much she’s loved. The girl didn’t say anything else, her sobs had quieted and she was left to hiccuping softly, tears still falling. Her breathing eventually evened out and Seulgi sighed softly. Her shirt was sticking to her skin because of Seungwan’s tears, and she peeled herself away slightly so she could discard the shirt and decide what to do. Eventually she just said fuck it and wrapped her arms around the girl again, hoping the skin contact would help calm her down a little even in her sleep. She knew this was just the start for Seungwan, but she was determined to support her throughout every single step of her journey.


End file.
